


Stitches

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Emergency Medical Technicians, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Stabbing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam have just finished visiting their mam, when out from nowhere an attacker with a knife lunges at Liam. Noel moves quick, and ends up protecting his brother, taking the stab wound in the right side instead!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word has gotten around that some people would like to read fan fiction with Noel and Liam without the sex. I decided to write a chapter for those people. If I make more chapters to this story, they will be the usual style. Here, in this chapter, feast on emotion.

From out of nowhere, a man with a knife lunged at Liam outside their mam's front door. Luckily for him, Noel's instinct to protect his brother was faster, and he was able to get in front of Liam and protect him. Unfortunately, this meant that Noel received the intended stab wound, and dropped to his knees. Grabbing his side, blood covered his hand. Liam gasped and caught him as he fell. 

The brothers had just shut the front door of their mam's house, telling her to lock it up, as the neighborhood was worse than ever. Liam had even bought her a house elsewhere, but she was stubborn, and wouldn't go. Now Noel lay limp looking up at Liam, Liam shocked by what had happened.

"Why you get in front of me like that, should be me layin on the ground, not you..." Touching the blood that was pooling up, his eyes began to water. "Mam, got ta tell mam to call emergency services." A sob caught in his throat, as he shouted out, his mother's name. Once again, he would not leave his brother's side. "PEGGY!" Liam shouted again, luckily being a singer, he knew how to belt out sound, and eventually, she heard, and ran to the door.

When she opened it, she screamed and put her hand to her mouth. Then she ran and rang up the emergency services, and told them to come quickly, and gave her address. After hanging up, she went back and asked Liam what had happened. "Dunno mam, there was someone after me, but our kid moved in so fast, next thing I know he's on the ground." Growing pale, Noel gave a weak smile to his mother, but when she saw the blood, she slowly got down and touched her son's forehead, and asked, "What 'ave they done te ye."

"A knife, he was gonna knife me brother, and I just reacted. As long as he an you are okay, I will be." Noel stated, his eyes drooping. "Noel, ye cannot go te sleep, keep yer eyes open." Peggy clapped her hands loudly, to help. Eventually, the ambulance showed up, and the paramedics got out a foldable gurney, backboard and neck stabilizer, so as not to take any chances. Picking him up, they strapped him in and put Noel on oxygen. 

Both Liam and Peggy could see the blood stain on the ground. Their eyes met, and they silently embraced. Liam told one of the paramedics what had happened as best as he could, and then asked if he could ride along in the ambulance. He was told he could, and kissing his mam goodbye, he told her he would keep her posted. She went back inside and bolted the doors again, then sat by the phone.

Noel was still trying to fall asleep, and Liam just sat silently, scared to death his brother could die. He promised himself he would keep it together, that's what his brother would want, but he was finding it difficult. Once they finally got to the hospital, Liam got out and was told to go to the waiting room. They moved fast and soon Liam saw his brother rolled through double doors which read "Operating Room."

Liam went up to the front and talked to someone about being notified when he could see Noel. He gave his full name, as well as his brother's full name, and was told to have a seat. His shoulders sagged as he went and sat on the very edge of a chair legs spread wide, as no one else was there. A telly mounted to the wall went on about current politics and he wished he had something to throw at it. The last thing he wanted to hear was politicians drone on with their lies and fake smiles

Meanwhile, Noel had some of his clothes cut off of him, and some pulled. The surgeon was surveying the damage and deciding whether or not his patient might need a transfusion. He had been given anesthesia and cleaned, betadine at the ready. A cat scan had shown that no vital organs had been hit. He had very lucky, especially moving as he was. The operating team scrubbed up, and the surgeon began sewing Noel's wound closed. He would need a transfusion, but not a big one. If he did well after the surgery and transfusion, and overnight, there was a possibility he would be released the next day at some time. It would be watch and wait.

Liam had fallen asleep, has head rested on his hand as he leaned on one of the arm rests. Drool had run down the front of him, and occasionally he would snore, but at least he was unconscious, which prevented him from worrying about his brother. After Noel was taken care of and given some blood, he was rolled back to his room and hooked up to monitors. Noel was awake, and had been told about the current state of things. He lay back, wishing he could go home, but it wasn't going to happen.

The surgeon went out to speak to someone at the front desk so that he could be told who Mr. Liam Gallagher was. The head nurse alerted the surgeon that he was asleep in a chair. The surgeon thanked the nurse and walked over and stood in front of Liam. He cleared his throat loudly, which sent Liam jumping nearly a few feet out of his chair. Shaking, he asked if he knew about Noel's condition, prepared for the worst.

"Is me brother gonna die, or summat?" Liam asked quietly. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes, and looked like he hadn't slept in a week. 

"Mr. Noel Gallagher? Oh, heavens no, he should be just fine. Your brother was very lucky, no vital organs were hit. I stitched him up and we gave him a transfusion. We are keeping him overnight for observation, and if everything goes well, he may go home with you tomorrow. Mr. Gallagher will need to take things easy, can you help him with that?" The doctor asked. Liam nodded, of course he could, he'd do everything for him.

"C-Can I see him, and stay overnight here? I don't wanna leave him." Liam practically begged. The doctor nodded and told him to go to room 105 on the second floor. The doctor then began to walk away, but not before Liam grabbed him by the scrubs. "Uhh, just wanted to, uh, say thank you fer savin me brother." Liam's voice was one of quiet gratitude, and the doctor told him not to worry.

When he left, Liam got up and went to the lifts, once inside one, doors closed, he let out a few sobs, and then bit his fist. 'No time for crying.' Liam thought, as the doors opened. He only had to go four rooms down to find his brother's room. Walking in slowly, their eyes met as soon as Liam was visible. It was then that Liam truly broke down, taking his brother's hand in his. Noel ran his fingers through his hair to help calm him down, just like when they were children. 

"Our kid, I'm all right, they fixed me up proper good, an tomorrow I can go home." Liam nodded, but didn't lift his head up. "You don't still feel guilty do ya? It's over, we are both okay." Liam looked at Noel, head rested just above his knees. "Doc told me I could stay, so I'm stayin." Liam nodded. "Thank you." Noel whispered, he couldn't know how much better that would make his overnight visit here, then again, maybe it was a relief to Liam as well.


	2. Sponge bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel gets discharged and the first thing he does when he and Liam get home is go back to the bedroom, strip off his hospital gown, and lay on the bed. Liam kisses him passionately, and then Noel realizes just how bad he smells. He can't use the shower as the bandage can't come off until the next day. Liam mentions that he saw a sponge bath in a film, and suggests that. It's a good idea, as well as an arousing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has major smut, so if you don't want that, go re-read the first chapter.

Eventually, the exhaustion from Noel's ordeal, as well as residual anesthesia, made Noel drowsy. Liam, knowing his brother was safe, was able to close his eyes as well, his head resting in the same spot, above Noel's knees. A nurse turned out the light, but all the equipment hooked up to Noel, lit the room up, as well as provided a good amount of noise. It made no difference, both brothers were in a deep state of unconsciousness. 

They slept all night, and would have slept even longer, except a nurse flipped on the light at 6 am, causing Noel to slowly open his eyes, and Liam to realize he had a terrible crick in his neck from sleeping in the position that he had. As he stretched, he groaned and wish he could get a pain killer just like what was being given to his brother. 

"Time to get you out of bed Mr. Gallagher, being sedentary can give you blood clots in your legs, and you need to move because of your wound." Noel, not liking the sound of either of those things, frowned. "How is moving about good for me stitches?" He asked the nurse. "Well it will show if you can get around independently so we know whether we can send you home later, or not. " Noel nodded. "In that case, I'm ready, I need to have a piss anyway." He looked at the IV bag that was near empty, and was surprised he didn't piss the bed. 

As the nurse helped Noel up with a groan, Liam told him he was going to call their mam as he had forgotten last night. "Better, she's probably worried sick." Yawning, Liam got up. He walked stiffly to a payphone in the lobby downstairs and called Peggy's number. She answered on the first ring and asked how Noel was doing, then scolded Liam for not calling sooner. "Sorry, mam, it was late, and when I saw our kid, and he was okay, I fell asleep." She asked about his condition, and Liam explained everything. "No need te even come up, I'm sure we'll be goin home soon." Peggy breathed a sigh of relief, and said she would pop over to their flat once they were back. Liam told her he loved her and hung up.

Their flat was never as tidy as their mam wanted it, and she told them so whenever she visited. Liam hoped that she would cut them some slack since Noel was injured. He could only hope. Slipping outside, Liam had a fag, and it seemed like the best he had ever had. He didn't know if it was because it had been a long time, or if it was because he was for the most part relieved, but it was exactly what he needed. Afterwards, he went back in, to the lift up and went back to his brother's room.

When he went in, Noel had a grimace on his face, and he grumbled, "Now I know why I got the pain pill before getting out of bed, only it ain't workin. Fuckin hell, our kid." That was not what Liam wanted to hear at all. He's hoped Noel would be better than this so they could go home. Sitting back in his chair, he took his brother's hand and held it. 

"What can I do, don't like seein ye like this. Shoulda been me, ourkid." Noel focused his eyes so he was staring directly into his brother's pupils. "Say that again, and see what happens." Noel's voice was calm, but stern, and he hoped Liam got the picture. Liam silently nodded as two nurses brought in trays of breakfast, one for each. Noel had heard about hospital food, and was concerned about what it would be like. Liam was just hungry and didn't care. 

Set before each was porridge, toast, orange juice, and tea. Noel scowled at his burnt toast, and picked up the tea mug, only to find that vile as well. He was not even going to give the porridge a try, so he went for the orange juice. That was actually all right, and he drank it down. Liam was digging into everything, and Noel told his brother if he wanted his, he could have it, in exchange for his orange juice. Liam nodded, and Noel took it.

As time went by, Noel was again helped out of bed, but this time, it wasn't so bad, possibly because he knew what to expect. He went to the toilet, and then was escorted back to his bed. "Any chance I'm gettin outta here soon, it's bollocks just layin around and I can't eat what you call 'food' here." The nurse said she would talk to the surgeon, and he pulled the blankets up when he lay back in bed. 

Liam desperately wanted to get into bed with Noel, like when they were children and he was scared, or after Noel had been punished, to comfort him. His brother always took his punishment, and he'd always felt guilty and relieved at the same time. As Liam's mind wandered, Noel snapped his fingers and called his name. "Hey, how is our mam?" Looking up, startled, he replied, "Fine. Just told her what happened, she said she would pop by when we were settled."

"Flat looks like shite don't it?" Liam nodded. "Don't think she'll say much, she'll be worried about you." Liam pointed out. "Hope ye right, don't think I could be handling hearing about that all sore." Just then the surgeon came in. He said that as long as Noel took things easy, they were going to discharge him from the hospital. Both Noel and Liam's faces lit up. Noel could have food he actually liked, and be in his own bed, with Liam cuddled up to his left side. 

The papers were brought for Noel to sign, a taxi was called, and Noel, no longer having the clothes he came in with, wheeled to the taxi and helped in, wearing a hospital gown. Now more than ever Noel was glad they had a basement flat, and once in the door, saw how messy the place was. Noel and Liam just walked past it all, and back to the bedroom. Noel untied his gown and lay on the bed naked, touching his bandaged wound. Liam watched, glad the wound was smaller than he thought. Laying on the bed next to Noel, Liam moved in and gave his brother a deep kiss, his eyes closed. When he broke the kiss, he gazed on his brother's face and whispered, "I love you, oh god, I love you..." and touched his face. 

"Liam, I'm okay, I..." Liam cut him off shaking his head. "Ye didn't have a million thoughts goin through yer head, not knowing how bad ye were. There was so much blood, Ourkid, and I..." Liam stopped talking and closed his eyes. Opening them, he simply said, "Just glad yous here, that's all." Noel smiled and reached up to touch Liam's face, and then realized he didn't smell very good. "Fuck's sake, I can't get the bandage wet, and cant get it removed for another day. I smell like sweaty bollocks." Noel grumbled.

"I know, I saw this in a movie once..." Hearing this made Noel naturally nervous. "Sponge bath." Liam quickly added. "I can only imagine the sort of movie ye saw that in." Noel snickered. "Got me off good, and it's the only thing I know." Liam confessed. "All right, sponge bath." Noel agreed. Liam got up and thought about what he needed and got the bucket, cleaned it out, warm water, bubble bath and a wash cloth, then kneeled in by the bed. He dunked the washcloth and wrung it out, then washed Noel's face. He hummed in approval, and Liam was pleased he had remembered this.

Next, Liam washed Noel's neck, collarbones, and each arm. Noel was feeling refreshed, and Liam doing this for him showed how much he really did care for him. Liam washed around the bandaged area gently, and then his chest and belly. Noel was slowly becoming aroused by all of this attention to his body, and Liam had been ever since he pictured himself doing this. Licking his lips, Liam gripped Noel's cock and he gasped. He moved it using the washcloth, and then cleaned his bollocks up real good. After rinsing out the washcloth, he went back to his brother's cock, gripping it. 

"Liam, release me, I fuckin need to come." Noel begged. Liam put the washcloth in the bucket and with his right hand grasped Noel's cock firmly, as he would his own self and began to stroke away, Noel feared moving so he remained still, just letting himself be pleasured by his brother. Occasionally, Liam would lick the head of his cock tasting the sticky precome. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and only made his desire burn deeper. 

Closing his eyes and jerking his hips, Noel finally came in spurts all over his chest, belly, and Liam's hand. He felt amazing, and Liam kissed him deeply again. "Better now?" Liam asked. Noel nodded. "I'll just clean ye up and go have me a wank, ye." Liam cleaned all the come off of his brother, and put the washcloth in the bucket. He was about to get up, when Noel stopped him. "I want to watch you. In here, I want to watch you get yerself off." Noel and Liam had done all sorts of things, but not this. Wanking each other was fine, but wanking oneself in front of the other made Liam self conscious.

"Got cold feet, or what?" Noel asked with a chuckle. "No, just..." Liam wasn't sure what to say. "I seen you wankin under the sheets when ye though I wasn't lookin, now I just want to see yer body and taste yer come." Liam nodded and undid his trousers. Pulling them down for comfort, his large cock pointed up, waiting for attention. Liam gripped it and closed his eyes. Moving his hand he pretended he was alone and began getting into it. Eventually, he was breathing heavy as he tugged away. Noel loved the presentation, his brother more attractive than he could ever know. 

Liam didn't last long as spurts of his come shot from his cock onto the carpet and his hand. He let out a few grunts and then he was empty. He opened his eyes to see Noel reaching for his hand. Liam extended it, and Noel licked it clean. "Yer more beautiful than ye think, and more than I give ye credit fer." Liam blushed, not knowing what to say, but happy to hear it "I'm gonna go take a shower, ye be all right?" Liam asked. "Yeh, just gonna daydream til I fall asleep." Liam nodded and got up to take a shower.


End file.
